22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Interview
The content of this page is an interview with Commander T'Pang. The interview never actually took place in character, but if such an interview took place this is how she would answer the questions. Do you have any nicknames, street names, titles, nom de plume? I hold the rank of Commander in Starfleet and I hold the title of doctor because of my doctoral degree in quantum physics. What is your full birth name? That cannot be written in the Federation standard character set. My primary name is mostly an expression of lineage. Where do you live? I normally reside on board a Federation starship. Why do you live there? Starfleet assigned me there. Number of candles that appeared on your last birthday cake? I have never had a birthday cake. Date that you regularly blow them out? I have never had the opportunity to engage in this activity. Pets? I have never kept a pet. What is your citizenship status? I am a citizen of the United Federation of Planets. What is your most obvious blessing or strength? I think my one strength that quickly becomes apparent is my intellect and reliability. What do you perceive as your greatest strength? My emotional control. What is your most obvious flaw or weakness? My emotional control. By those unfamiliar with Vulcan culture, it can and often is mistaken for simple arrogance. What do you perceive as your greatest weakness? My half human biology. How old are you? I will be thirty six Terran years of age as of September 2417. What is your gender? Female What is your species/race? I am of mixed heritage. My father was Vulcan and my mother was Human. How tall are you? 173 centimeters. How much do you weigh? I have a body mass of 576 grams. What is your general body type, frame, bone structure, and poise? I have a mesomorphic body type with a small to medium frame. I tend to carry myself in a calm, alert manner and I have been describe as being dignified and graceful. What is your skin colour? Type three on the Fitzpatrick Classification Scale. What is your hair colour? Black What is your hair style? Typically Short and pragmatic, but lately I have been a little more expressive. Do you have any facial hair? No. What is your eye colour? Brown or number 14 on the Martin–Schultz scale. What is your most distinguishing feature? Some non-Vulcan species find my pointed ears quite interesting, especially the Ferengi. Do you have any scars, tattoos, or birthmarks? Due to advanced medical technology I have no such imperfections. Piercings? None. What is your handedness (left/right)? Right handed. Do you resemble some currently known person? Not to my knowledge Do you wear a uniform? I wear a Starfleet uniform, with science division colors and insignias. What kind of clothing do you wear? I mostly wear my uniform. Off duty my cloths tend toward the pragmatic or the ceremonial when observing certain traditions and rites associated with Vulcan culture. What is your clothing's style or level of sophistication? Style is always neat and well groomed but tending toward the simple and pragmatic. Do you wear makeup? No Do you get sick? Due to my Vulcan physiology I rarely get sick and the few times I do I recover quickly. History Where is your homeworld? Vulcan What are it's people like? Vulcans are a peaceful people who attempt to live by rationality and logic with no interference from emotional weaknesses. Are you aware of it's history? I have extensively studied Vulcan culture and history. Are you patriotic or a social outcast? Some would describe me as a social outcast due to my half human nature. What are your opinion of home? My opinions of home are all quite favorable. I often find it difficult to be so far from home for so great a length of time. Where is your home town? My hometown is located on the edge of Vulcan's Forge, about ten days travel, on foot, from the L-langon Mountains. What is your home town's name? Shi’Kahr What was the area like and how did it affect you? Due to its location on the edge of Vulcan’s Forge it can be particularly harsh area to live in. Thus it is a good place to test a persons self reliance and resourcefulness. As a major city center it is a great location for learning and to experience the best of what the Vulcan culture has to offer. Did you witness any historical events? I was not witness to any events that would have been considered to be of any particular historical significance. However, in 2398 I did have an opportunity to meet with the then ambassador Jean-Luc Picard. We had an interesting conversation regarding such topics as Starfleet and his association with Ambassador Spock. If so, how did that event impact you? The meeting was memorable and strongly influenced my later choice to join Starfleet. Are your real reason for joining Starfleet different from what you tell others? No. However, my real reasons are more complicated than what I typically tell most people who ask. If so, how might such secrets be revealed? It is not a secret and if pressed I might reveal such information to a person who asked provided I felt such information was any of their concern. Were there any traumatic experiences in your early years (death of a family member, abandonment, orphaned at an early age, etc.)? There were no experiences that I would describe as traumatic. Briefly describe a defining moment in your childhood and how it influenced your life. There are many events in my life that I feel combine to help define me as a person. I will however relay one such event. At the age of nine I was involved in an altercation with a group of children. These children had the habit of insulting me due to my mixed heritage. One day their harassment angered me enough that I lost control and struck one of them. My father made the decision that I should receive special training to control my emotions. I went to the monastery near Shi’Khar to under go the Nath-Pal-Nahr discipline. I spent seven months at the monastery and the experienced help improve my emotional control. More than that the monks there inspired me devote myself fully to my t'san s'at training. What was childhood like for you? My childhood had it difficult experiences. Growing up I sometimes found fitting in socially difficult due to my half human nature. However, I would classify most of my childhood memories as positive. Was it calm and peaceful or turbulent and traumatic? My childhood was mostly calm. It did have its turbulent moments. Did you have any childhood friends? I had very few childhood friends. One particular person whom I spent time with during my childhood years was a young girl named T’Rul. We spend many an hour playing Reh-retuka-tches and Kal-toh. Another association that I am positive memories of is that of a young Romulan male that I met during my teenage years. His name was Tomek and he was the son of the Romulan ambassador. He was a few years older than I was, but we got along quite well. We even had a brief romantic association. If so, who and where are they now? T’Rul went to the Vulcan Science Acaedmy and after graduation went to work for the Vulcan Institute of Technology. She later went to work for the Daystom Institute, where she still works at to this day. As for Tomek I lost contact with him. The last time I had any contact with him he had entered the Romulan military as an Intelligence officer. Are you still close to them or have you grown apart? I still maintain contact with T’Rul. We continues to play 3D chess on a regular basis, typically over sub-space communications. As for Tomek, we have grow apart and have not communicated in years. What stupid things did you do when you were younger? At the age of eleven I decided to attempt the Kaha-wan ritual. I think it was mostly an attempt to prove to my father how Vulcan I was. My father was dead set against this idea, feeling that my half human nature presented too much of a disadvantage and it wasn’t safe for me to attempt. In the end he relented and I was allowed to participate in the ritual. During the ordeal I was caught outdoors in a sandfire storm and I fell into a ravine. I broke my leg in the fall, and forced to wait three days in that ravine for rescue. I could have called for help and been out sooner, but that would have resulted in me failing the test. In retrospect it seems my father was correct, the ritual was probably too dangerous for me. However, I did learn that I had the strength and self-reliance to endure any difficulty. Which toys from your childhood have you kept and why? A stuffed sehlat. It was a gift from my mother. She gave it to me while I was recovering in the hospital after the Kaha-wan ritual. I keep it because it reminds me of my mother. Do you have any deep, dark secrets in the past that may come back to haunt you? Yes. However, due to the fact that the events have been classified by Starfleet Intelligence I am unable to discuss the matter. Do you have any sort of criminal record? No. Who were your parents? My father was the Vulcan ambassador to the Federation and my mother was a linguist working at the consulate. Were you raised by them? Yes. What is your father's full name? Sovak, Sa-fu Soval orfik-kel Shatha t’thol-maat Hgrtcha What is your mother's full name? Olivia Marie Gardener Did your family stay in one area or move around a lot? While my father was ambassador he did a lot of travelling. While he did often take my mother along on these trips, he did not often take me. How did you get along with your parents? My relationship with my mother was very positive. Despite her being human she was very easy to talk to. My father was very authoritarian and it was often difficult to deal with him. I always felt it difficult to live up to his standards. Do you have any siblings? No. Are any or all of your family still alive? Yes. Both of my parents are still alive. If so, where are they now? Both of my parents reside on Vulcan, in the city of Shi’Kahr. Do you stay in touch with them or have you become estranged? I still communicate with my mother on a regular basis. However, my decision to enter Starfleet instead of the Vulcan Science Academy was not approved of by my father and thus we have become estranged. I am hopeful that over time his opinions will change and he will come to appreciate the logic of my decision. Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? The original Matriarch of clan Hgrtcha was T'Pau. If so, what did this person do to become famous or infamous? T'Pau was one of the leaders of the Syrrannite movement which helped to reform Vulcan society by bringing forth the true teachings of the ancient Vulcan philosopher Surak. Later she served as a high ranking minister in the Vulcan government. Later in her life she served in the roll of high priestess. What do people assume about you once your ancestry is revealed? Do you try to live up to the reputation of their ancestor, try to live it down, or ignore it? My families ancestry is well known on Vulcan, but generally no one makes any assumptions about me based on my lineage. Among non-Vulcans not many of them are familiar with clan Hgrtcha and T’Pau, and I don’t typically make a point to inform them of my family history. Have you begun your own family? No. If not, do you ever want to have a family of your own someday? I have never thought about it. I suppose some day I might consider having a child. What is your favourite food? Plomeek Soup. What is your favourite drink? I drink Relen tea regularly as well as Vulcan spice tea. I also drink kasa juice, especially for breakfast. What is your favourite treat (desert)? Saffir. Although, Lieutenant Commander Nathan Sheridan introduced me to an Earth dessert called Apple Pie that I find interesting. Do you favour a particular cuisine? I was introduced to Italian food while at the Academy, it was an interesting experience. However, I typically eat Vulcan cuisine. Do you savor the tastes when eating or "wolf down" your food? I typically eat for the purpose of sustaining my bodily functions only, I would not however at any time "wolf down" my food, that sort of behavior seems rude. I will take time to notice the flavors of the foods I am eating, especially if it is something I have never eaten before. Do you like food mild or heavily spiced? I typically favor mild food. Are there any specific foodstuffs that you find disgusting or refuse to eat? I refuse to eat Klingon or Ferengi foods. Are you allergic to any food? Not that I am aware of. When did you decide to join Starfleet? The decision to join Starfleet took many years. However, after a journey to P’Jem where I met Starfleet Captain Sonak I was convinced that Starfleet was the right choice. Why have you chosen to join Starfleet? My decision is based on many factors. In my younger years my half human nature always seemed a barrier to me being fully a part of Vulcan society and I saw Starfleet, with all its diversity, as a place I could fit in. Additionally I saw the peacekeeping and scientific mandate of Starfleet as being consistent with my own personal beliefs. What do you expect to get out of being in Starfleet? I only seek an opportunity to serve and, like anyone might, perhaps a chance to make a difference. Do you have any dreams or ambitions? I hope to one day complete the Kolinar discipline and purge myself of emotion. How does Starfleet fit into this dream, or does it at all? It does not. What are your short term goals? In the short term I intend to continue to do my job to the best of my abilities. I will be going to command school and should I do well there I will likely move into a command track position. What are your long term goals? I will likely work toward getting my own command someday. I have also thought that after Starfleet I may go an work for the Federation Diplomatic corps as a diplomat. How do you generally treat others? I generally try and treat others with respect and understanding, especially my fellow Starfleet officers. Do you trust easily (perhaps too easily) or not? I feel it prudent to get to know individuals before giving them my full trust. Are you introverted (shy and withdrawn) or extroverted (outgoing)? I would not classify myself as shy. However, I do not often engage in social activities, as I prefer to be alone in my quarter during off hours for meditation and rest. Are you a humble soul or blusteringly proud? Both humility and pride are emotional failings that as a Vulcan I work hard to avoid. Do you act differently than you feel (concealing your true thoughts)? I do not think so. That would be dishonest and contrary to the teachings of Surak. How do others typically react to you? I find some people are confused by the Vulcan’s emotional discipline, especially emotional species like humans. They tend to fill in that emotional void with their own preconceived ideas, often mistaking my emotional control for arrogance. Typically I find less of this among Starfleet officers who have much more training and experience with different cultures. How do you exercise? Work out at the gym, walks in the morning, run marathons, play sports, couch potato? I typically work out in the gymnasium onboard the USS Endeavour. Where do you live? I have a cabin on board the starship USS Endeavour. Which deck are you on? My cabin is on deck five, room 3150. What are your walls covered with? Wallpaper, art, photos? The walls are mostly bare. I have a mirror on one wall and on another there is a painting that was given to me by Commander Elizabeth Rendino of the USS Ayanami. What sorts of curtains do you have? Frilly lacy ones, Venetian blinds, pull-down shades? My quarters have no curtains or shades as they are unnecessary. Should I need to cover the windows there are blast shutters that can be lowered. Do you keep your quarters clean? I always keep my personal living space clean. Is it dusty? No, the air filtration system on the Endeavour keep dust from settling on surfaces in the ship. Even if it didn’t I would dust the surfaces in my personal space if necessary. What do your desk or workspace look like? Small and cramped, huge and expansive, covered in drifts of books and papers?, neatly ordered and clean? My workspace is always neatly ordered and clean. Can you find what you're looking for when you need it? I can typically always find what I am looking for except for those times when co-workers have not returned them to their proper place. What colour are your sheets? My bed sheet are white. Satin or cotton? I have never considered that question. I do not know but I suspect they are some form of synthetic fiber. Patterned with flowers, or covered with pictures of toy robots? No. Standard Starfleet issue bed sheets have no patterns on them. Do you cook your own dinners? No. I typically use a replicator to prepare food. Are you a good cook, a gourmet, or a terrible cook? I do not know I have never cooked. Do you eat out? Out of where? Where do you vacation, and how often? I do not often take a vacation. However if I take leave I would prefer to return home to Vulcan or on occasion visit the Vulcan monestary at P’Jem. Do you have any pets? No. Do you keep a calendar or address book? Yes. I keep both a calendar and an address book. Where do you keep it? I keep it on my computer in my quarters. If I require it I can transfer it to a PADD for portability.